The sport of bowling has been played for thousands of years. Bowling today generally involves rolling a bowling ball down a bowling lane towards ten bowling pins arranged at the end of the lane. With better technique and warm-up, a bowler may be able to knock down more or even all of the pins.
Many bowlers struggle to swing their ball forward to the point of release with consistent positioning of the arm and hand. As with many sports, bowling requires specific conditioning to improve consistency. Historically, the only way to improve consistency of bowling form has been actually bowling. But bowling at a bowling alley on a daily basis can be logistically difficult, as well as expensive. Many bowlers have to participate in multiple bowling leagues to get the practice they need to improve their consistency.